


What They See

by circleoflif3



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Headcanon, One True Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circleoflif3/pseuds/circleoflif3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's not perfect, that is for sure. But she brings out the best in him. This makes him smile."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They See

When she was younger she would pull her cap down over her face when she was embarrassed. They both were a bright shade of red when she did that. She does not wear that midnight blue cap much anymore; she lets her hair drape partially over her face now, two strands of silky blue hair tucked behind her ears. He used to slick back his blonde hair in his high school days, but eventually opted for his natural look. He wanted to be true to himself. He wondered sometimes what she thought about when her chin rested upon her hand so very often. She wondered why he looked at her like that. 

She's the complete opposite of him. Perhaps that's why he loves her so much. Why she can not get enough of him. He always felt the need to protect her, though he knew she could protect herself. She always insisted she'd take care of herself, but her heart wanted otherwise. When he looks at her, he sees a strong girl, but can sense she is hiding her vulnerable side. He finds this irresistible. She sees him as charming and complex, but she cannot quite decipher what he is truly like. This is her best mystery of all.

What he sees today is no different than what he had seen before. However, it is much better. She is so beautiful to him in so many ways. She always has been. She does not have to dress a certain way to impress him, nor does she need to change in order to be his everything. She still sees him as a mystery, impossible to solve. But she won't beat herself up for that. She enjoys this element of surprise, welcomes it. She catches herself watching him sew sometimes. Such strong hands, yet so gentle against her skin, against her cheek. She feels she can trust him with her inner feelings. 

He hopes that their children will be just like her. Caring, understanding, smart, beautiful. But most importantly, as happy as she is. He likes to think he is responsible for that. He is. 

She certainly is busy, that is for sure. She is definitely not against having a child with him. Perhaps when the time is right. This is sometime soon. She knows this. 

He has been staring at her for hours like this. She looks up at him curiously. 

"What are you thinking about, Kanji?"

"It's nothin'..."

He's not perfect, that is for sure. But she brings out the best in him. This makes him smile.


End file.
